crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dingodile
Dingodile is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile as he has a crocodile's tail and a dingo's body with an Australian accent. He makes his first appearance in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Twinsanity. His latest appearance is in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun. He is also known to attack with his tail. It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Doctor Neo Cortex, but some sources claim Doctor Nitrus Brio to be his real creator. This may be one of the reasons of why Dingodile has no trouble betraying Cortex from time to time. History 'Naughty Dog Era' 'Pre-''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped According to the Crash Bash instruction manual, Dingodile was created by Brio. It is unknown how he ended up serving Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped " Dingodile is first seen when Crash activates the second world portal. He claims he has been sent by Uka Uka and Cortex to fetch Crash's power crystals and warns Crash to back off and hand over the crystals, or he's done. Crash recovers all the crystals in the world and so Dingodile appears once more and states that he warned him and now he's in for it. Next is a cutscene showing Penta Penguin walking across an icy bit of land, then Dingodile appears on a ice pedastall with his signature flamethrower in hand. He then laughs and is just about to finish her off when Crash appears, taking his mind off Penta. Crash then gets into a fight with Dingodile, who creates an ice barrier around himself, despite using a flamethrower he is tricked into breaking his own barrier and attacked by Crash three times. He tries showering Crash with flame shots from above but Crash still manages to make his flamethrower backpack explode on him and Dingodile just can't take the third time and is beaten. Penta later reappears and jumps on the crispy black Dingodile's backpack heroicly. Leaving Crash gets the Double jump ability, before passing out Dingodile admit's that Crash won fair and square but it doesn't matter as Crash will soon be up against much worse. Crash Team Racing In CTR, he appears as a playable standard character on Team Cortex's team against Nitros Oxide. His home track is "Dingo Canyon". Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racers Papu Papu and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, he was one of the fastest racers; the only side effect was having bad turning and average acceleration. In the intro he is seen trying to fix his kart but it blows up in his face. His kart is yellow-green. Crash Bash Dingodile appears once again as a playable character in Crash Bash. In the intro, he moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the lack of players on Aku Aku's side. It is interesting to note that his boss battle music from Warped is used for a mini-game (most notably in "Dot Dash") and the battle against Oxide, but is slightly remixed. This game is the only game (until Crash Nitro Kart) where Dingodile does not use his flamethrower. '''Traveller's Tales Era 'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex' In The Wrath of Cortex, Dingodile is only given a brief role and is seen in the intro during Uka Uka's conference in the space station, he is still on Cortex's side at this moment. This is his fourth year serving under Cortex. He has no lines of dialogue and his only use was as an obstacle, racing against Crash in "Smokey and the Bandicoot" and shooting his flamethrower at Crash while in his Atlasphere during several different levels . 'Crash Twinsanity' In Crash Twinsanity,Dingodile is first seen at Crash's Birthday Party along with Koala Kong,N.Oxide and Tiny Tiger.After Both Cortex and Crash fall into the Cavern Cave,both Dingodile and Ripper Roo discuss lunch.Dingodile makes his second appaerance in a Wooden Shack reading the Newspaper until a gigantic Snowball containing Cortex and Crash and overhears there talk and intentions of the Evil Twins Treasure and Follows them to the Academy of Evil.Crash runs into him in the boiler room where Dingo is the Sixth boss.He is seen last Unconscious in the boiler room.Dingodile wheres and uses a Flamethrower as a weapon and is seen to gain more weight. 'Vicarious Visions Era' 'Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure' Dingodile appears as a boss where he is battled underwater. He wears a glass air helmet and a pair of blue swim trousers, and uses his flamethrower. At Cortex's space station when the Planetary Minimizer malfunctions, he becomes a part of the Mega-Mix briefly. 'Crash Nitro Kart' "You call that racing? THIS is RACING!" -Dingodile, very deeply under N. Trance's mind control. In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile's character takes a much more odd and satirical turn. He is first seen as his usual self in the intro, assissting N. Gin in his lab. He is squashed against the wall when Tiny bursts in the room. The next time he shows up, he is seen on a podium with the evil master of hypnotism, N. Trance. Dingodile has been brainwashed by N. Trance to race for him in the circuit, along with Pura and Polar. The brainwashing seems to have greatly warped him both physically and mentally. Physically, he dons a helmet with a small antennae on the top, assumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing him (though it could also double as a method of controlling his kart, which dons a similar antennae and lacks any visible means of steering). His eyes also turn green, and oddly enough, one eye looks up and one eye looks down, possibly due to the hypnosis. Mentally, he seems much more happy, and borderline, if not completely insane. His intelligence also seems to be quite diminished. All of his taunts are said in a psychotic manner, completely different from the old Dingodile, and he almost always seems to have a huge smile on his face. He is unlocked by winning the Red Gem Cup. On the podium he does a crazy dance. For some reason, Dingodile says ,"Watch as I sneak up behind this kart." Out of all of N. Trance's victims, Dingodile by far underwent the most severe changes after falling under his mind control. This implies that he was subjected to much more powerful brainwashing than the others. N. Trance is shown to be quite fond of Dingodile, as he is paired with him on a promotional desktop released for the game, and is shown standing next to him on the podium during the intro. Because of this, he may have subjected Dingodile to more powerful brainwashing to keep him under his mind control for as long as possible. 'Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D' Dingodile is a playable racer in this game. He drives the Overcompensator from Crash Tag Team Racing. 'Crash Bandicoot 2010' In Crash Bandicoot 2010, Cortex sent Dingodile to the swamp to capture some bandicoots. He was probably a boss that the player fought in the swamp. Personality When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristically deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile was seen preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous, and is not above betraying even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity when he attacks him, along with Crash, in his boss battle. Dingodile also tends to make jokes about food. Before battling Crash, for example, he cackles "Bring out the Butter... I'm gonna make Toast!" Another example occurs in Twinsanity: "Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie. In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile is seen showing traits of cowardice. Examples of this are present when he covers his eyes during a particularly high jump, and when he says lines such as "I can't look!" It is possible that this trait stems from being under the powerful hypnosis of N. Trance, and is not present when he is not under his mind control. Appearance Dingodile has the appearance of both a dingo and a crocodile combined: his body shape is that of a crocodile, but it is covered in brown fur like a dingo. He is often shown with sharp, croocked teeth. His tail is usually green, except for the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, and his eyes are usually brown, except for Crash Nitro Kart, where they were green (probably due to N.Trance's brainwashing of him). He is usually seen carrying a flamethrower with a big tank on his back. He is approximately 2 meters (6 feet) tall and weighs about 95 kilograms. He gains weight in his appearences in Twinsanity and onwards, to the point of looking pig-like in Crash of the Titans. His pants are usually beige or blue, and he never wears shoes or a shirt. Trivia * Dingodile is the only character to have worked under each ancient mask. He works under Uka Uka in most games he appears in, Aku Aku in Crash Bash after being switched to even out the teams, and Velo's Mask in Crash Nitro Kart after being brainwashed by N. Trance into racing for Team Trance. * Dingodile, along with Tiny, Polar, Pura, Fake Crash and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, is one of the only returning characters of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart that didn't return in Crash Tag Team Racing. * He was created after Naughty Dog's Joe Labbe asked for a character that was a cross between a dingo and a crocodile. * Dingodile was set to appear in Crash Bandicoot 2010. * In Crash Tag Team Racing, Cortex was originally going to say "I made shoes out of Dingodile". * In Crash Nitro Kart when Dingodile is used, he will close his eye with his hand when he's hoping on a high place * Dingodile is a hybrids of dingo and crocodile, but in his battle with crash in twinsanity, sounds like a pig. Gallery Crash-Bandicoot-Warped-Dingodile-Concept.gif|Early sketch of Dingodile in Warped dingorootwin.JPG|Dingodile with Ripper Roo dingodile.gif|Dingodile's emblem in Crash Nitro Kart cbnk3ddingoicon.GIF|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D dingobrainwash4.png|Dingodile, after being hypnotized into racing for N. Trance. dingodile.png|Dingodile's trading card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. He is represented in his brainwashed state from Crash Nitro Kart. Dingobrainwash2.png|Dingodile, hiding his eyes while under N. Trance's hypnotic mind control. zdingoupclose.jpg Old Dingodile.PNG|Dingodile as he would have appeared in Crash Bandicoot 2010 19.PNG|Note that the higlighted text says "Dingodile concept", even though it looks like a Sludge 11111.PNG|A concept for Dingodile from Crash Bandicoot 2010. Strangely, he resembles a mouse, noting his whiskers and nose. one possibility is that this may be an alternate version of dingodile dingodileconceptart.gif|More concept art from Crash 3 boafw.png|Dingodile as he appears in Crash Team Racing 2010 using his flamethrower. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Evolved Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Team Trance Category:Crash Bandicoot 2010 Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters